


A Date Among The Stars

by hwangsungfairy



Category: JBJ (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, JBJ Fic Fest Come True (2018), M/M, Romance, too many Star Wars references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Written for the JBJ Fic Fest Come True (2018 edition)Daniel had not pictured them spending their first anniversary date watching the entire Star Wars saga, but they somehow made it work - or Donghan is a huge Star Wars fan who decided it was high time he educated his boyfriend.





	A Date Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent and the perfect excuse to write about my dearest rarepair, Daniel/Donghan! There's too many Star Wars references (and references to my own work about Star Wars, A Life Among the Stars) but hey, I had a fun time writing this. Have fun reading!

It was the first day of their summer holiday at Donghan’s parents, and Daniel could tell he was going to love spending time here. He had gotten over-excited when his boyfriend had suggested that he came over for a week or two, especially as it happened right in time for their first year anniversary. It wasn’t his first time at the Kim household, but it was the first time he would spend this much time there, investing every single minute of his schedule to spend it with Donghan. Plus, summer holidays just had the best vibes, making Daniel feel excited and comfortable. A hot summer with his hot boyfriend, that was all he needed.

Daniel loved Donghan’s family, both his parents who never lost an occasion to tease their son to and his little sister, who was pretty much the same. From the beginning of their relationship, Donghan’s parents had welcomed into their family circle with warmth and love, and Daniel had felt very safe and happy with them. Then, Donghan’s parents had started marveling at how amazing Daniel was for even giving dating their son a try, resulting in Donghan protesting that his situation was never that desperate. Daniel had soon understand that teasing Daniel was everyone’s life goal in this family, so he happily joined almost every time. One year into their relation, Donghan still cried every once in a while at Daniel being the favorite in his own house.

 

So, on this nice, first day of summer holiday together, Donghan and Daniel were attached by the hip, completely unable to stop touching each other. Daniel guessed the honeymoon effect would wear off after a few days of being with each other 24/7, but he enjoyed it for the moment. They had had lunch in family earlier, and now they were free to go. They dropped by the bathroom to wash their hands, and soon Daniel was dragged into Donghan’s room. His back hit the door loudly, and he barely had time to breathe that Donghan’s mouth found his. On top of that, his boyfriend’s hands circled his neck tightly, and brought their bodies even closer. Daniel moaned softly in the passionate kiss, and tilted his head as his own hands went to Donghan’s hips, trying to ground themselves somewhere.

Their kiss went on for a few moments, and they were finally able to breathe once they pulled away, still staying close. Donghan’s hands went from Daniel’s neck to his waist, then moved under his shirt, making the elder squirm a bit. Donghan smirked and Daniel sent him a look, but, unable to maintain his serious face, broke into giggles. Donghan chuckled and kissed him deeply again, caressing his stomach gently. No word was exchanged during their quiet making out, and once they had satisfied their passion, they parted for good. Donghan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and Daniel imitated him before settling on the younger’s bed with a happy grin.

“So, what’s the program for this afternoon?” Daniel asked, hands clasped together.

“I’m going to educate you!” Donghan replied happily before pulling out a drawer, from which he fished out a stack of DVDs.

Daniel’s smile faltered at that, without Donghan noticing.

“Is that… porn? Or educational videos?” Daniel said slowly, frowning.

Donghan turned his head towards him so fast Daniel winced.

“Porn?” the younger repeated, eyes blown wide, “It’s the twenty-first century, why would I have porn DVDs when there’s the internet?” Before Daniel could say anything, he added, eyebrows raised, “do _you_ have porn DVDs at your home?”

“Of course not!” Daniel replied, flustered. “I was just confused!”

Donghan shook his head, and went back to his stack, which he brought closer to his DVD player stocked under his TV. Daniel kicked his legs into the air, still curious.

“You didn’t tell me what those were,” he remarked aloud.

“… It’s not exactly a surprise, but let’s pretend it is, okay?” Donghan said, turning on his TV.

“You’re not trolling me, are you?”

“C’mon Daniel, trust me a little, you know me!”

“That’s precisely why I have so little trust in you!”

As he was done with putting in the DVD, Donghan turned on his heels without forgetting the remote and headed towards Daniel. There, he flicked his forehead.

“ _It’s a trap_!” he exclaimed happily, in English, and that had Daniel raising a brow in confusion.

“A trap? What do you mean?”

“See Daniel, the fact that you can’t recognize that line is precisely the reason I have to take it upon myself to educate you,” Donghan sighed exaggeratedly, patting Daniel’s head as though he was talking to a small child. “But don’t worry, you’re in very good hands.”

Daniel, still lost, wanted to ask something else, but Donghan had already left to close his blinds, making the entire room dark save for what little light emanated from the TV screen. Suddenly, a loud music resonated and Daniel might have never seen those movies, but he could recognize the Star Wars theme song. He opened his eyes a little wider, and missed Donghan’s proud smirk.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll go get drinks and snacks!” Donghan added before rushing out of the room. Daniel stayed still, a little surprised, but did as asked and arranged pillows on Donghan’s bed so that they could sit more comfortably. He sat in silence, and waited expectantly for Donghan to return.

 

His boyfriend soon arrived, hands full, and despite his terrible clumsy attitude, managed to put everything on a small table near his bed. He closed the door and climbed on the bed next to Daniel, kissed him on the mouth and set up the movie’s features before clicking play. Daniel let his head fall on Donghan’s shoulder as the opening sequence, full of text, started rolling in, and Donghan circled his shoulders with a happy squeal.

“You’ve never watched Star Wars, right?” Donghan said, caressing Daniel’s hair.

“Nope. Which one are we watching?” Daniel asked, cuddling closer to him.

Donghan kissed the crown of his head before answering.

“The first movie of the prequel trilogy! This one’s called the Phantom Menace. I think everything’s gonna sound complicated for you at first, but all the movies are really cool, I love all of them. There’s actually several ways you can watch them, but I like going from this one on to the next ones in a chronological order.”

“So we’re going to watch the second one, then the third one and so on?”

“Yup! Now look, that’s my favorite character, Obi-Wan Kenobi!!”

Daniel gave the screen an unimpressed look, but Donghan sounded excited so he decided he could at least try getting into it.

“He looks hot,” Daniel commented, and much to his surprise, Donghan nodded excitedly.

“Right? He was my crush when I was a kid!”

Daniel blinked, and couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Who’s hotter between him and me?” Daniel teased.

“Now, that’s a hard question...” Donghan trailed off, sounding like he was genuinely thinking about it.

“What do you mean that’s a hard question, asshole? The answer should be obvious!”

“Excuse me Daniel, but come back when you’re a Jedi, okay? Today you’re ranked second, and that’s me being nice ‘cause wait until there’s Jyn and Cassian, that’s when your rank will be most threatened.”

Daniel gasped, shocked, and shook off Donghan’s embrace to get some soda the younger had brought in earlier. He kept his eyes on the screen and pouted, while Donghan told him to sit back because he was blocking the view. Daniel huffed, offended, and pouted more. Fine, he totally didn’t care about Donghan thinking this actor (or the others he mentioned) was hotter than he was, he really didn’t. Hell, Donghan could find anyone else hot, Daniel really didn’t care.

“We’re only fifteen minutes into the first movie baby, don’t get mad right now,” Donghan cooed before hugging him, nuzzling his nose into Daniel’s shoulder.

“But you said everyone looks better than me-”

“You look better than Jar Jar or Chewbacca, if that’s any consolation,” Donghan interrupted him.

Daniel looked at him with huge, curious glossy eyes.

“Who?” he asked innocently.

Donghan rolled his eyes, and sighed. “Why am I even dating you?”

Daniel opened his mouth, but Donghan grinned before kissing him on the mouth, silencing his protests. Daniel didn’t answer the kiss at first, but eventually gave in, welcoming Donghan’s tongue in his mouth. Despite the hotness of the room due to the fact that it was summer, Daniel shuffled closer to Donghan, who didn’t waste any time to hug him. They kissed for a while, and Donghan broke away.

“Hey, we have nine movies to watch and we’re never gonna make it if we have to incorporate making out on top of the compulsory breaks,” he said, pecking Daniel’s lips between some words.

“How am I supposed to last this long without touching you?” Daniel answered, biting Donghan’s lower lip and tugging at it with his teeth.

“ _May the Force be with you_ ,” Donghan chuckled before pulling away from Daniel’s pouty lips.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe later.”

* * *

(“When did you pause the movie and how did I not realize it?”

“When I told you to move because you were blocking the view. You stopped watching the screen because you were looking at your lap and since you weren’t paying attention anymore, I thought it was the perfect moment to pause to comfort your whiny ass.”)

* * *

They went through the first movie with Donghan sometimes shaking Daniel excitedly because a scene he liked was about to happen. Daniel let himself get shook, laughing each time at Donghan’s enthusiasm for a movie he knew by heart. Daniel sometimes asked questions, to which his boyfriend couldn’t always answer because he didn’t want to spoil him. During the pod race of Phantom Menace, Donghan got ridiculously noisy, and Daniel laughed until he had tears in his eyes from his boyfriend’s hyper attitude.

“Babe, these are just dirty flying cars, why are you getting so excited?” Daniel asked, choking on air because of his laughter.

“C’mon, who cares if they’re dirty? They can fly, Daniel, fly!” Donghan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “Racing in flying cars must be so exciting!”

“Those things are just junk, I don’t care if they can fly,” Daniel reasoned, crossing his arms on his chest.

Donghan rolled his eyes and paused a few seconds before snapping his fingers.

“You like skate-boarding, right? Imagine skate-boarding on a flying-”

“No.”

“… Have you ever watched Back to the future? There’s flying skate-”

“What’s with your obsession with flying stuff anyway?!”

 

Halfway through the second movie, Donghan raised an eyebrow at Daniel going “aw” when he saw Padme and Anakin kiss. He blinked, and stopped caressing Daniel’s hair, causing him to look up where he was so casually laying on Donghan’s lap.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Did you just… “aw” at Padme and Anakin?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I? They’re a cute couple!”

Before Donghan could intervene, Daniel winked at him.

“If we were in the series, we would be them. You wanted me to be a Jedi earlier, right? I can be your Anakin and you can be Padme!” Daniel sounded very proud and goofy, while Donghan screeched on the inside.

“Oh my- no Daniel, absolutely not. Never.”

Daniel’s face immediately morphed into a sad pout.

“But they’re cute together? Do you not want us to be a cute couple?”

“Babe, keep watching the movie, please.”

* * *

(“Oh.”

“Yes, “oh”. I can’t believe you said that you wanted to be Anakin.”

“I didn’t know he’d turn into a serial killer to avenge his mom!”

“Daniel, keep watching the movie, there’s more.”

“Bathroom break first?”

“Kay.”)

* * *

They were almost done with the third movie when Donghan felt that Daniel was clearly distracted. He paid no attention to the screen and appeared to be much more interested in laying kisses all over Donghan’s neck and caressing him. At first, Donghan reciprocated a few kisses, but at some point, with the way Daniel was sucking a hickey in his neck while caressing his stomach, it was clear he wasn’t focused anymore. Donghan paused the movie, and shot Daniel an annoyed look, but the latter replied with a flirty smile. Seeing as Donghan frowned, Daniel stopped.

“Is the movie not interesting enough?” Donghan asked, slowly.

“You’re just as interesting,” Daniel answered, but his smile faltered when he saw Donghan’s expression turn sad.

“I was just… I was happy to show you my favorite movies, but I guess you’re not enjoying yourself.”

“No, I promise I’m having fun, I just wanted to cuddle you a bit,” Daniel said, biting his lower lip in worry he had annoyed Donghan.

“You’d rather make out or have sex,” Donghan said flatly, but the hurt in his gaze was too present for Daniel to ignore. “Sorry Daniel but I’m not really in the mood for that,” he added before getting off the bed. “We don’t have to keep watching if you don’t enjoy it,” he said with a sigh.

“Wait, Donghan!”

Daniel got off the bed as well and blocked Donghan from leaving the room.

“I’m just going downstairs to get water,” Donghan said, frowning.

“Wait, please, I’m sorry,” Daniel said, cupping his cheeks. “I forgot about the movie because I was focusing on you but I promise I like it. It’s just that because it’s the third in a row, my focus is kinda bad, please don’t be annoyed.”

Donghan’s face brightened, and relief washed over Daniel when his younger boyfriend hugged him, letting his head fall on his shoulder.

“Sorry, Star Wars movies are special to me and sex is really the last thing on my mind when I’m watching them. I’m being too harsh on you by making you marathoning all of them.”

“It’s okay, I was being annoying, you can say it,” the elder said, giggling.

“You’re annoying and on top of that you’re horny and stupid, I hate you,” Donghan immediately replied, and Daniel jabbed his sides, making him choke.

Despite that, Daniel shoved Donghan against the door, mimicking the latter’s actions of earlier, and this time he was the one leading their kisses. Donghan let out a needy moan when Daniel spread his legs, nudging his crotch with a knee before body-rolling against his leg slowly but surely. He knew Donghan couldn’t take his body rolls because they made weak in no time, and he sure was going to take advantage of that. He made sure that Donghan could feel his hips swaying, making him moan more with the arousing contact. They broke their kiss, and Donghan swore.

“Fuck Daniel, I just told you not to do that,” he said, out of breath. However, this time there was no bite in his words and he was smiling, making Daniel smile too.

“The temptation was too big, sorry.”

“C’mon, let me go get water, I’m really thirsty,” Donghan said, pushing Daniel away.

“If you’re thirsty then I may have something for you down there-”

“Don’t finish that sentence. Please. I beg you.”

“So now you’re into begging as well-”

Daniel did not have time to react before he was shoved on Donghan’s bed, with the latter beating him up with a round Dragon Ball cushion. However, he managed to take hold of Donghan’s wrists and reversed their positions, wasting no time to straddle his younger boyfriend. Donghan yelled in protest, and Daniel silenced him with a searing kiss. Daniel smirked as he felt Donghan grow significantly weaker the more they kissed, but he was soon pushed on his back, Donghan above him breathing heavily with the lack of air. The younger grabbed the cushion and hit him one more time, before calling him an idiot and sitting on the bed.

“You love me,” Daniel answered as he sat next to Donghan, arms circling his shoulders before he started kissing his cheeks with exaggeration.

“Do I?” Donghan said, grimacing as Daniel’s wet lips made contact with his cheek.

“Don’t even try to deny anything, Kenta told me he heard you moan my name in your sleep.”

Donghan turned into a human strawberry at those words, and he yelled in protest in a high-pitched tone.

“WHAT?!”

He was only met with Daniel’s seemingly innocent smirk, and stuttered when he tried to defend himself.

“He must have been drunk, I’ve never done that!”

“Aw, keep telling yourself that babe.”

Donghan got up, still red in the face.

“I’m gonna get some water for real this time!” he declared, loudly.

“I’m coming with you!”

 

Once in the kitchen, they saw Donghan’s mom, who told them that it would be time for dinner soon. Donghan pouted, but offered that they finished the movie after dinner, then. Daniel accepted, and asked his boyfriend’s mom if she needed any help. She let out a pleased noise at his words, and slapped Donghan’s sides with her spoon, saying that he should follow Daniel’s exemplary behavior. Donghan, scandalized, complained that Daniel was only faking being nice, to which both his mom and Daniel answering by sending him a disapproving look. Donghan grumbled, but offered his help as well.

A few minutes later, everyone was seated and digging in. Donghan’s parents were talking about their respective days at work, while Daniel, Donghan and his sister were trying not to make it obvious that they had stayed home and done nothing but watch movies or spend time on their phone.

“What’s tonight’s program for you boys?” Donghan’s dad inquired.

“Just watching movies,” Donghan answered, stuffing his face.

“Tomorrow, try to go outside more,” his mom offered, and he rolled his eyes.

“What movies?” his sister asked.

“Star Wars,” Daniel answered, seeing as Donghan was still swallowing a huge mouthful of food.

“You… like that?” his boyfriend’s sister asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve never watched them before, so it’s all new. It’s pretty cool so far, Donghan’s really into it,” Daniel replied, grinning.

“Yeah, he must have watched each of them a hundred times,” she teased her brother. “Donghan, you should marry him, he loves you enough to to through that torture-”

“Excuse me, watching Star Wars is in no way torturous, you’re just too dumb to understand what’s going on.”

“Donghan.”

“Sorry dad.”

There was a silence, which was broken by Donghan again.

“Should we get married?”

Daniel burst out in laughter, and raised his eyebrows playfully. “Should we?”

“You’ll just have to warn me ahead of time, so I have time to contact the entire family,” Donghan’s mom added, and the couple blushed.

Dinner was over with a few more jokes, and soon enough, Donghan and Daniel found each other on the former’s bed, in their pjs after a good shower. Donghan cuddled up to Daniel, but he soon got asked to move.

“Why,” Donghan said, pouting.

“Lemme just-,” Daniel said, “there,” he concluded before taking off his tank top, thus being shirtless. Donghan’s cheeks became red, and Daniel quirked an eyebrow at his reaction.

“It’s hot,” Daniel said, a shit-eating grin, “that’s all.”

“Sure, of course,” Donghan stuttered.

Nevertheless, he was soon back into the older’s arms, comfortably settled there.

 

The night went on, with Daniel having to cope with an over-excited Donghan for the totality of Rogue One, except the last part. He patted him awkwardly on the back as Donghan was literally bawling as the credits rolled in.

“It’s okay babe,” Daniel said, biting his cheek not to laugh.

“No, it’ll never be okay, they deserved so much better and I… and I can't even see beaches the same way anymore and-” Donghan answered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Here, here, have a tissue.”

 

It was the middle of night when they finished Empire Strikes Back, and at this point Daniel was kind of K.O. Donghan was a bit more quieter, but the sugar from the soda and the pop corn and other sweets was keeping him awake. Daniel didn’t notice dozing off a few times as they watched Return of the Jedi, but Donghan did.

“Think you can keep awake for the rest of the movie or do you wanna keep watching tomorrow?” Donghan asked, softly.

“Watching tomorrow sounds good, sorry,” Daniel answered, yawning.

“’ts fine, congratulations for staying up so long babe,” Donghan smiled before kissing him tenderly. “Kay, let’s brush our teeth and go to bed.”

Soon they were in Donghan’s bed, cuddling close. Donghan was trying very hard not to mind the fact that a shirtless Daniel was falling asleep on him, and Daniel seemed quite gone already. Donghan still felt very much awake, but he forced himself to calm down, and focus on his boyfriend’s breathing, which was getting more regular. He closed his eyes, fingers caressing Daniel’s soft hair and messing with them.

“Niel?”

“Hm?”

“You know what they say about me?”

“… ‘m listening.”

“Jedi in the streets, Sith in the sheets.”

“Oh my god, that was terrible. You need time off the internet.”

“There’s another good one!”

“No, thank you.”

“Wanna see my lightsaber? ‘Cause-”

Donghan let out a muffled noise at Daniel straddling him and kissing him, tongue playing with his so as to make sure that he wouldn’t utter another word. They kissed a bit, and Daniel broke it off before going back to his sleeping position, head on Donghan’s shoulder.

“We are not talking about any kind of lightsabers when it’s 5am.”

Donghan giggled, but said “okay,” in a soft tone.

 

There was a silent pause, and Donghan whispered a “I love you,” in Daniel’s hair, kissing his fringe and forehead. “Love you too,” Daniel whispered back, a smile in his voice. Donghan stared at the stars on his ceiling for a little while, and once he heard Daniel’s soft snores, he also closed his eyes. His last thoughts before falling asleep involved him and his boyfriend wearing capes and handling lightsabers, while going around galaxies – a perfect date among the stars.


End file.
